


Promise Me You'll Always Be A Friend

by hewantstomarryharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I really don't know why this is tbh, M/M, No Smut, Pining, Soulmates, it's a mess, sorry - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewantstomarryharry/pseuds/hewantstomarryharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate was a tricky thing. It fucked you over, and flipped you inside out and took you in crazy directions. But it always brought you back home. Eventually.</p><p>(or the one where Louis and Harry are the only ones for each other, and nothing life throws at them could keep them apart forever.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me You'll Always Be A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for this. It all started at work when I was thinking about fate and love (scary things, tbh) and I was listening to Ed Sheeran's new song 'One' which you should definitely check out because it sort of inspired this. The entire song really, but the first verse is what actually got this thing rolling.  
> And this was not supposed to be this long, or this confusing, or this suck-ish. (I'm usually a decent writer, I promise)  
> And I'm having writers block with LLT at the mo' so I figured this couldn't hurt to write. So, I hope you don't hate it too much? Also, no smut, not edited, it's 2am and I'm sorry.

 

 

> "Just promise me you'll always be a friend, 'cos you are the only one." -Ed Sheeran; [One](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ix9NXVIbm2A)

* * *

 

 

Fate was a tricky thing. It fucked you over, and flipped you inside out and took you in crazy directions. But it always brought you back home. Eventually.

 

When Harry was six and Louis was eight, they promised they'd always be best friends. Gemma had befriended Louis on the playground the first day of their new school, but it wasn't long until it was _LouisandHarry_ instead of _LouisandGemma_. In fact, _LouisandGemma_ lasted until the two boys met each other. After that, they were always together. Louis would beat up the kids on the playground that made fun of Harry. In return, Harry would go along with all the fun adventures Louis made for them. It was fun and it was easy. They were inseparable. They were best friends.

  
"Come play footy with me, Haz!" Louis laughed, kicking the ball towards the other boy.

  
"Lou, you know I can't play!" Harry frowned, quickly dodging the ball.

  
Louis sighed and hugged him. "Okay, I have an idea then. Let's go bug Gemma and have your mum make us some food."

  
Harry smiled up at the boy. "Can we race on the way home?"

  
Louis grinned. "On the count of three?"

  
Harry nodded as Louis counted. "One... two..."

  
Harry took off, running across the field, laughing manically.

  
Louis laughed and chased after him. "Harry, you cheated!"

 

  
\--

When Harry was twelve and Louis was fourteen, they promised they'd always be best friends. Louis had gotten his first girlfriend, Hannah, that year. It quickly went from LouisandHarry to LouisandHannah, plus Harry. They would go on dates and do fun stuff together, but no matter what, they never left Harry out. He appreciated that. Even if he didn't always hang out with them, ("You can't always be a third wheel, Harry." Gemma had told him. "But Louis _wants_ me to." He had argued. "No he doesn't. He's just being nice.") he still knew Louis cared and wanted him around, contrary to what Gemma thought.

  
"Are you sure you can't come with us, Haz?" Louis asked, his hand intertwined with Hannah's. They were off to the movies and Louis was all but begging Harry to join.

  
The younger boy shrugged, remembering what Gemma had said about being the third wheel. "No, that's okay. You guys have fun!"

  
Hannah tugged at Louis' arm, signaling she was ready to go. Louis frowned. "Are you sure?"

  
Harry nodded, forcing a smile. He'd give up a Saturday night with Louis, it wasn't a big deal. It wasn't like he didn't have other friends. He could always go see what Liam was doing. He could, but that didn't mean he actually would. "Yeah, no. Go ahead. I'll see you Monday, right?"

  
Louis gave Harry a look the younger boy couldn't quite define. "Yeah, of course. I'll call you tonight, yeah?"

  
Harry nodded, a genuine smile this time. "Yeah, of course, Lou."

  
Louis gave him a one armed hug with his girlfriend attached to the other side and Harry bit his lip. It was all part of growing up, his mum had said, letting go of friends and making more. Even if it was, he didn't have to be happy about it.

 

  
\--

When Harry was fourteen and Louis was sixteen, they promised they'd always be best friends. That was the year Louis had broken up with Hannah unexpectedly and wouldn't tell anybody the reason - not even Harry. It got to the point he rarely spoke to anyone, only uttering a few sentences to Harry when the younger boy practically begged. It took months before Louis finally told anyone what was going on with him.

  
Louis was nearly in tears, sitting on Harry's bed with him. They had the door locked and closed, clothes shoved against the crack at the bottom so nobody could hear what they were talking about.

  
"Lou, what is it? You're scaring me."

  
Louis took a deep breath and took Harry's hands in his own. "You've got to promise not to hate me," He paused, looking at the big eyed boy in front of me. "Or look at me differently."

  
Harry nodded, squeezing Louis' hand tight. "Of course, Lou. You're my best friend."

 

Louis bit his lip. "I don't even know how to say it. I haven't told anyone."

  
Harry smiled softly at his best friend. "Louis, even if you tell me you killed someone, I'm still going to love you. And I'll even help hide the body."

  
Louis chuckled through his tears. "God Harry, and I'm supposed to be the bad influence."

  
Harry grinned, revealing his dimples. "That's only what our parents think."

  
Louis smiled quickly before taking another deep breath, rushing his words out. "I'm gay, Harry."

  
He waited for the other boy's response, watching him carefully. Harry blinked - once, twice, three times. Nothing else.

  
"Okay?"

Louis furrowed his brows. "Okay?"

  
Harry shrugged, smiling softly before chuckling. He pulled one of his hands from Louis' and wiped the older boy's tears. "Is that what you were so worried about, Lou?"

  
He shrugged, closing his eyes as Harry wiped away the tears. "I mean, it's not weird or anything?"

  
Harry frowned. "Lou."

  
"What?" The older boy mumbled, eyes closed tightly.

  
"Lou, look at me."

  
Louis grimaced but opened his eyes.

  
"I don't know why you expected it to be weird or whatever. I mean. I love you no matter what, yeah? And it's really not such a big deal. It doesn't change anything. You're still my best friend. You're still the greatest person I know." Harry smiled, pulling Louis onto his lap and wrapping his arms around him. "It's cool, yeah? We're good?"

  
Louis took a deep breath, clutching onto Harry's shirt for dear life. He smiled into the younger boy's neck. "Yeah Haz, we're good."

 

  
\--

 

  
When Harry was sixteen and Louis was eighteen, they promised they'd always be best friends. Louis was heading off to uni and Harry was stuck in Doncaster for another two years without his Louis. But they were going to make it work. They had to.

  
"Don't cry, Haz. I'll be home at least once a month, plus holidays!" Louis hugged Harry tightly, the younger boy sobbing into his arms. Nobody wanted Louis to leave, _especially_ not Harry. He needed Louis right now when everything was so confusing and difficult. He was _his_ Louis and God, did he need him right now. But he couldn't tell Louis that - he couldn't tell Louis _anything_ the past year. He couldn't tell Louis that, yeah, he liked boys too - more importantly he liked Louis. He couldn't tell Louis that he loved him the way Louis loved his boyfriend. He couldn't tell him anything, because then he'd ruin what they had.

  
"I'm being silly." Harry cried, tugging Louis closer. "I'm just going to miss you."

 

Louis laughed. "Hey, it'll be alright, yeah? I'll still be home sometimes and you can come and visit me and Brad all the time."

  
Harry frowned, his chest tightening. Brad. The whole reason Louis was going all the way to Manchester for uni. _Stupid_ Brad with his stupid blonde hair and his stupid blue eyes. That guy ruined _everything_. He's been Louis' boyfriend for a year, and Louis just had to go to ManU with him. Yes, Louis had always wanted to go to ManU, but with _Brad_? Who the hell was he? Stupid, is what he was. Stupid, stupid, stupid. And Harry _hated_ the man. Though it was mutual.

  
"Yeah." Harry agreed quietly. He only had mere minutes with Louis until Brad showed up and drug his best friend away.

  
"It's only an hour or so away, babe. And you've still got Li with you here." Louis tried to comfort his best friend. He hated leaving Harry behind. He had actually debated over and over again whether or not he was making the right decision - he could always stay home another year or two, wait for Harry and get the flat they'd always dreamed of. But in the end, Brad and ManU had won. Harry would be okay. He had to be.

  
"Promise you'll always be my best friend?" Harry asked quietly into the crook of Louis' neck.

  
Louis nodded and pulled Harry tighter to the point they were practically one person. Brad pulled up then, his car half loaded with his boxes, Louis' boxes sitting on the curb. He released Harry and the younger boy wiped his eyes, avoiding looking at Brad or Louis the entire time as he helped pack Louis' belongings into the car that would take his best friend away.

  
As the two boys pulled away with a beep of the horn, Harry frowned. Louis hadn't promised.

 

  
\--

 

When Harry was eighteen and Louis was twenty, they were no longer best friends. They'd tried, of course, to make it work. Visits every weekend became once a month, Skype calls every night became once a week, texts every hour became once a day if they were lucky. Louis was busy with Brad and his new friend Zayn, while Harry was busy studying and hanging out with Liam whenever he would allow himself to leave the house.

  
It wasn't that Harry was _depressed_. He just. He was busy. And maybe a little sad. He had a _right_ to be sad though. He had lost his best friend. The boy he _loved_. Not literally, of course. Louis still came by the house whenever he was in town, even if just for a minute. But that was once every few months, if that. And maybe sometimes Harry would tell Anne to tell Louis he was out, or sleeping or something. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Louis - because he did. He just. Couldn't.

  
Harry was off to ManU himself that year - _not_ for Louis, thank you very much. They had a music program he was interested in, actually. And he got full scholarship. And Louis didn't even _know_ he was going, so. He didn't need Louis, not one bit. He had Liam going with him, after a few good arguments. If Liam wouldn't allow Harry to stay in Doncaster at a shitty part time job, Harry wasn't allowing Liam to do the same. They were growing men, and they were going to act like it. Grow up, go to school, get a job - the works. And they were going to do it _together_ because that's what best friends _do_. So that's what they did. They got a flat - _together_. Signed up for their classes - _together_. And like any first year uni student did, went out and got smashed - _together_.

  
"What about her?" Harry pointed to a tall brunette coming off the dance floor. "She's fit."

  
"Who?" Liam asked, turning in his seat to get a better look. Harry smirked when Liam's eyes widened.

The girl came over to the bar and ordered a beer, sitting on the other side of Harry. Liam cocked his head to the side, telling Harry to skedaddle and Harry rolled his eyes but nonetheless got up and headed towards the dance floor. Might as well dance while the alcohol was making his mood considerably lighter than it had been.

  
He laughed when he looked back and saw Liam chatting with the girl, his previous seat now occupied by the brunette.

  
"Hey Curly, wanna dance?"

  
Harry turned around and saw a tall blonde guy with blue eyes, his smile wide. Harry shrugged, swaying on his feet and let himself be pulled into the crowd of dancing bodies. He laughed as he danced with random people as the songs passed. Liam caught his eyes on his way out with the girl, flashing a thumbs up. Harry chuckled and waved, once again glad they got a flat instead of choosing a dorm.

  
The song changed again and the guy he was dancing with slipped away and was replaced with somebody else. The guy was shorter than Harry was, coming up to his shoulders as his back pressed against Harry's chest. His hips found the guy's hips as they danced to the song, hips rocking in sync to the music. The bass line got heavier and the dancing got filthier.

  
"You got a name?" Harry bent down, his lips at the guy's ear.

  
The guy just laughed, his ass pressing into Harry's crotch. Harry smirked, his grasp on the guy's hips tightening. They danced for a few more songs, each one dirtier and heavier than the last.

  
"Can I buy you a drink?" Harry shouted over the music. The guy nodded and pulled out of his grasp, turning around. Both of their eyes widened, realization washing over both of them.

  
" _Harry_?" Louis asked, his voice nearly a whisper.

" _Louis_?"

  
"What are you _doing_ here?" Louis demanded, glaring at Harry as if he had just killed a puppy.

  
Harry furrowed his brows. "Dancing?"

  
Louis pursed his lips before taking Harry's hand and dragging him through the bodies. He drug him to the bar, where a guy was sitting - Zayn, Harry remembered. Harry stepped back while Louis talked to Zayn in a hushed voice. All his mind could process was _LouisLouisLouis_.

What were the odds of seeing Louis here? His first night here? At all?

  
"Come on." Louis tugged him. Harry went willingly because _LouisLouisLouis_.

"What are you doing here?" Louis demanded again once they were outside.

  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "It's nice to see you too, Lou. Missed you."

  
Louis huffed. "Oh, don't give me that shit, Harry."

  
Harry frowned. "What _shit_? You know what? I don't need this right now, Louis. Sorry you had to see me, I'll be sure to stay out of your way."

  
He turned around and walked away, heading towards his flat. He got a block before Louis caught up to him, his hands shoved into his pockets as he walked beside him.

  
"You've gotten taller." He looked up, frowning at Harry.

  
He shrugged, trying his best not to snap at Louis again. "It happens."

  
"And tattoos."

  
Harry laughed humorlessly. "You're still just as annoying, I see."

  
"And cheekier."

  
Harry shrugged.

  
"Why are you here?" Louis questioned, following as Harry took a turn.

  
"I go here."

  
Louis' eyebrows shot up. "You go _here_. Here meaning ManU?"

  
Harry rolled his eyes. " _Yes_ Louis. _Here_ meaning ManU, where I got a music scholarship."

  
"Oh." Louis frowned. "That's good."

  
Harry rolled his eyes again.

  
"I thought maybe you'd come-"

  
Harry stopped, causing Louis to run into his back. "You thought what, Louis? That I'd come to ManU for you? So we could be friends again? So we could just pretend the last two years didn't happen?" He glared down at Louis, his fists clenched. It always had to be about Louis, didn't? Fucking _always_.

  
Louis shook his head quickly, his eyes wide. "Of course not, Harry."

  
"Then what?"

  
Louis shrugged, his voice sad. "I don't know, okay? I thought maybe mum told you about what happened and you came to see me out of pity."

  
Harry frowned, biting his lip. As if he would ever pity Louis. "What happened?" He asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

  
Louis rolled his eyes and shrugged, brushing it off like it was nothing. "Cheating boyfriend, failing courses, fired from a job, you know." He paused. "But it's better now, you know? It really is. I mean, I'm staying with Zayn and Perrie, got a new job, my friend Niall is helping me study."

  
"So you're good?" Harry asked, wondering why he wasn't yelling or crying and telling Louis he didn't fucking care - that he couldn't just act like everything was fine and they'd go back to normal. He knew though - it was because he did care and he wanted nothing more than for them to go back to being HarryandLouis. No matter how hard it would be. No matter how much it sucked still _being in love_ with Louis and the older boy having _no fucking clue_. He'd been doing it since he was fifteen, so why stop now?

  
Louis shrugged. "I've been better, but yeah."

  
Harry scoffed. "Haven't we all."

  
They started walking again, both of their hands in their pockets and their heads down. It was a strained silence, but not uncomfortable. Harry was still trying to figure out how that was possible.

  
"Look, Harry-"

  
Harry shook his head. "It's fine, Louis."

  
Louis groaned, tugging at his hair. "No. It's not, okay? And I _know_ that. I was a twat, I was the worst friend in the world and it was horrible, okay? I know that. And I'm so fucking sorry."

  
Harry looked at him, his old best friend with tears in his eyes. He was taller than Louis was now, looking down and seeing his bright blue eyes, his flushed face and small frame in his jeans and thin tee shirt. How was it, it was two years ago but Louis was still the same? Louis was still the same when it was like Harry couldn't even remember who he had been two years ago.

  
"It's okay, Lou." Harry shrugged.

  
" _Right_ , if you say so. Look, Harry. I don't expect us to go back to how we were before, but like, can we at least try? I really miss my best friend." Louis' voice was so small, unsure. And Harry hated it. Louis should never be unsure, especially over Harry. He should know by now that Harry would always be a sure thing when it came to him.

  
He reached out and pulled the older boy under his arm as they walked, realizing that he fit perfectly. He didn't answer, simply nodded and sighed.

 

\--

 

When Harry was nineteen and Louis was twenty one, they moved in together. That was the year that Louis graduated and got his job as a drama teacher and also the year that Louis discovered that Harry was gay. So it was an eventful year for the both of them.

  
"Say that again?"

  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Did you seriously have no idea, Lou?"

  
Louis shrugged, turning his back and digging around the fridge. "Not really."

  
Harry laughed, flipping a pancake. "Of course you didn't."

  
"Why am I just now finding this out?" He asked, handing the eggs to Harry and hopping onto the counter to watch Harry make breakfast. It was a normal Saturday morning, except for the fact there was a very tall, very _male_ person sneaking out of Harry's room two hours ago.

  
Harry shrugged, cracking an egg and letting it fizzle on the pan. "I don't know. Mum knew when I was sixteen. I just figured you knew too."

  
" _Sixteen_!?" Louis screeched, eyes wide.

  
Harry laughed, clutching his stomach as he tried to hold himself together. "Oh my God. You really had _no_ idea? At all?"

  
Louis frowned and flipped Harry off. "No, apparently I didn't."

  
Harry grinned, revealing his dimples and letting Louis poke one with his index finger. "It's not really a big deal, Lou."

  
"Yes it is." He grumbled under his breath, kicking his feet in front of him as Harry went to get the eggs from the pan.

  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "How is it a big deal?"

  
Louis rolled his eyes, getting the plates and letting Harry put the eggs and pancakes on before setting them on the table. "It just is. Now shut up and eat, you liar."

  
Harry raised an eyebrow, chuckling. " _How am I a liar_!?"

  
"You didn't tell me!"

  
"I didn't think I had to!"

 

-

  
It wasn't until two months later that Harry found out why it was a big deal. It was Louis' birthday, to be exact. They had a small party at the flat, inviting Zayn and Perrie, Liam and Sophia along with Niall and a few of Louis' friends. Louis was, well, to put it lightly, smashed by midnight. And it was all Harry's fault, naturally. And Liam's. But mostly Harry's.

  
"Think you should slow down there, Louis?" Niall laughed, taking the glass of whiskey from him.

  
Louis frowned. "I needed that."

 

"For what?" Zayn asked.

  
"I'm drowning my sorrows." Louis stated matter of factly.

  
"Drowning... _what_?" Zayn laughed.

  
Louis sighed exasperatedly, as if they had been over this a million times. "Zayn, you of all people know."

  
" _Oh_." Realization dawned on Zayn and he gave Louis a small smile.

  
"Exactly." Louis rolled his eyes, reaching for the glass in Niall's hand. "So, if you'd be _so kind_."

  
Niall rolled his eyes and gave the glass back to Louis, shrugging when Harry gave him a pointed look.

They didn't have to take care of Louis, both tonight and in the morning. If there was anything worse than drunk Louis it was hungover Louis. Neither of which Harry cared for dealing with. Well, he _told_ himself that, at least. He actually sort of loved drunk Louis, because he was so touchy-feely and open. And he absolutely adored taking care of Louis, because when he was sick or hungover was the only time he was aloud.

  
It wasn't until two, when people started to clear out and go back to their own flats when Harry got his favorite drunk Louis - cuddly, open, soft Louis.

  
" _Haz_ ," Louis smiled sleepily up at Harry, snuggling into his side.

  
Harry smiled, pulling the older boy closer. "Lou,"

  
"I love you." Louis grinned.

  
Harry rolled his eyes. "I love you too, drunky."

  
Louis frowned, pulling himself out of Harry's embrace.

  
"What's wrong?"

  
"I love you."

  
Harry raised an eyebrow, a bemused smile on his face. "And I love you."

  
Louis shook his head slowly. "No, that's. I mean."

  
Harry cocked his head to the side. "You're drunk, babe. I think you need sleep."

  
Louis shook his head faster this time, his eyes wide. "No, I'm fine."

  
Harry chuckled, standing and looking down at Louis. "Come on love, let's go to sleep."

  
"But-"

  
Harry shook his head. "Come on or I'm carrying you."

  
Louis pouted. " _Fine_ , carry me. I don't care."

  
Rolling his eyes, Harry bent down and picked Louis up bridal style. "Come on, birthday boy, let's get you to sleep."

  
Louis sighed, but leaned his head against Harry's shoulder as the taller boy carried him to his bedroom.

  
"Will you sleep with me, Haz?" Louis questioned, eyes wide as he bit his lip. Harry dropped him on the bed lightly and nodded, slipping off his shirt and jeans as Louis did the same. This was normal too, them crawling into bed with each other, cuddling until they fall asleep.

 

"I was serious, you know." Louis whispered, his head resting on Harry's chest.

  
"About what?" Harry asked quietly, his fingers moving through Louis' hair softly.

  
"I really do love you."

  
"I know you do, Lou."

  
Louis sighed, frustrated. He sat up quickly, moving to sit on Harry's stomach. His hands rested over the butterfly and he bit his lip.

  
Harry frowned, looking up at Louis questioning. Louis ran his hands up Harry's torso, stopping to rub his thumb over the smaller swallow on his chest.

  
"This one's me, isn't it?"

  
Harry's breath hitched, biting his lip. He stayed silent though, letting Louis go on whatever little speech he had planned. He trailed his finger over Harry's arm, stopping at the ' _Hi_!' tattoo. "The first word I ever said to you."

  
Harry nodded, his eyes guarded. Where was Louis going with this?

  
"And you said oops. Because you walked in on me taking a piss."

  
Harry nodded again.

  
Louis trailed his fingers to the other side of the star. " _Won't stop till we surrender_ ," He whispered. "That was my favorite song."

  
" _Lou_..."

  
He shook his head, scooting down and trailing his fingers lower and lower down Harry's body, stopping at the _Might As Well_. "This one though," He hummed, his fingers tracing the words carefully. "I've never understood this one."

  
Harry shrugged, looking at Louis carefully. The other boy licked his lips slowly, meeting Harry's eyes.

  
"You love me, don't you?"

Harry nodded, swallowing hard. "Yeah, I do."

  
"I love you, Harry." He tried again, his voice more controlled and louder than it had been all night.

  
"I love you-"

  
Louis shook his head. "Don't say it."

  
"I'm still mad you didn't tell me."

  
"Tell you what?" He asked, confused.

  
"That you liked... guys."

  
Harry frowned. "Does it matter? I thought we already went over this?"

  
Louis shrugged. "Did we?"

  
" _Didn't_ we?"

  
Louis bit his lips, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles over Harry's hips. "We didn't."

  
"Does it matter?" Harry asked again, his voice quiet.

  
Louis took a deep breath, looking at the wall above Harry. "I think it might."

  
Harry was afraid to ask why. Because he had a feeling where Louis was going with this. He had thought of this moment for _three years_.

  
" _Louis_ ,"

  
Louis bit his lip, looking down at his best friend. "Yeah?"

  
Harry took a deep breath before tugging Louis by the arm, his hand trailing up the older boy's arm until he could cup his face, bringing him closer than he'd ever been.  
"Lou," Harry looked into his blue eyes, trying to find any doubt, and terror, any _anything_. He didn't find it. All he found was love and lust, which he was positive was reflected in his own eyes. "I'm going to kiss you now. Okay?"

  
Louis nodded, his hands tangling in Harry's curls. " _Okay_."

  
Harry let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, pulling Louis the short distance to press their lips together, his eyes fluttering closed.

  
Louis' lips were just like Harry had always imagined, soft yet firm, knowing exactly what he wanted. It was cliche to think, but Harry was overjoyed to realize they fit so perfectly together, just like he knew they would. Louis pulled Harry closer, deepening the kiss as he nibbled on Harry's bottom lip, sucking lightly, causing Harry to gasp. Louis took advantage and slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth, their tongues sliding together as they explored each other.

  
Louis pulled back slightly, pecking Harry's lips over and over again. "You're so" _kiss_ "fucking" _kiss_ "stupid, Harry."

  
"I know." Harry agreed as Louis pressed kissed down his neck.

  
"So fucking stupid."

  
Harry nodded, turning his head to give Louis more access as he sucked and bit at the spot under his ear, creating a love bite.

  
" _God_ Harry," Louis pulled back, pressing another kiss to the boy's lips before pulling away completely. "If you would have just _told_ me."

  
"I didn't think-"

  
Louis cut him off, nodding sharply. "Yeah, I know you didn't."

  
"Lou-"

  
He shook his head. "All this time, Harry _. All this time_. I had no idea. And then I have to find out from _Liam_ tonight."

  
"I'm sorry."

  
Louis bit his lip. "God Harry, you're so stupid."

  
"I know."

  
"If I would have known,"

  
"Would it have mattered?"

  
Louis frowned. "Harry, I've been in love with you since I was _fifteen_."

  
"I'm stupid." Harry laughed humorlessly.

  
Louis chuckled. "Yeah, babe. You are."

  
"I've been in love with you since I was sixteen."

  
Louis smiled softly, fingertips grazing Harry's cheekbones. "Guess we're both stupid, huh?"

  
Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, Lou."

  
The older boy shrugged. "It's okay. We're here now, right?"

  
He nodded. "So now I can kiss you whenever I want?"

  
Louis giggled. "Yeah, Haz."

  
"Good, now get down here and kiss me."

  
Louis grinned, pressing his lips to Harry's. "Best birthday present _ever_."

  
Harry giggled. "Best _Christmas present_ ever."

  
"Merry Christmas, Haz."

  
"Happy Birthday, Lou."

  
"I love you."

  
Harry sighed happily. "I love you too, babe."

 

 

\--

 

When Harry was twenty and Louis was twenty two, they promised they'd always be in each other's lives. They had been together a year - a happy, blissful, deeply in love year. Until Louis got his dream job and tore them apart. The job was a full teaching position at one of the best high schools - in America. Harry and Louis had fought over it - Louis was going to pass it up, stay with Harry in England. But Harry was adamant - Louis _needed_ to take this job. He _had_ to. It was his dream job, for crying out loud. They fought for months, before the school needed a definite answer. They had called when Louis was at the store. Harry had answered. Said yes, he'd take the job. That it was.  
Two months later, all of Louis' things were packed, ready for the move to California. They were _not_ crying. Not at all.

  
"Just don't forget about me, yeah?" Harry attempted to laugh, wiping his eyes.

  
"I would never, Harry. You're my best friend, yeah?"

  
Harry nodded, clutching Louis tight. "Yeah."

  
He didn't remind Louis that he had said the _same thing_ once, and they had fallen apart. He didn't remind Louis that they wouldn't be just a train ride away. He didn't remind Louis that he loved him, and that he was the only one for him. He didn't remind Louis of anything.

  
"We'll always be in each other's lives, right?"

  
Louis nodded, silencing Harry's next words with his lips, which he knew would be a "Promise?". Because at that point, he couldn't promise that. He couldn't promise that neither of them would move on. He couldn't promise that they'd come together again. He couldn't promise anything at that moment, only that he would always remember Harry. And he would always be his Harry - no matter what.

 

"I love you, Harry." Louis cried, pressing his lips to Harry's one last time.

  
"I love you, Louis." Harry sobbed, not ready to let Louis go. "I will _always_ love you."

 

\--

 

When Harry was twenty two and Louis was twenty four, they didn't speak. They had tried, of course, to make it work. But they both knew this was different than when Louis went away to uni. After a year, they didn't even know each other anymore. Louis was living his life in California, and Harry. Well, Harry was having a crisis.

  
So he got drunk and did what he always did when he was having a crisis. He called Louis. For the first time in a _year_. He sat on his bed in his empty apartment, trying not to notice the packed boxes that littered the bedroom, the clothes strewn about.

  
He prayed that Louis would pick up, because he _needed_ Louis right now. More than anything. Even if it was three in the morning and he was drunk. He was heartbroken and confused and _needed his Louis._

  
" _Harry_?"

  
"Lou?" Harry's voice broke, hearing Louis' voice for the first time in a year.

  
"Harry? Are you okay?"

  
"Did I-" He took a deep breath, trying to stop his tears. "Did I wake you up?"

  
"No, it's only... it's only seven at night. What's wrong? _What happened_?" Louis voice was frantic.

  
"He-" His voice broke as he sobbed. "He proposed."

  
It was silent on the phone, only Louis' soft breathing.

  
"Are you there?"

  
Louis cleared his throat. "Yeah. Yeah, H, I'm here."

  
"I said no."

  
Louis let out a breath. "Okay." He paused. "Why?"

  
Harry let out a strangled sob. "Because, Lou."

  
Louis was silent, waiting for Harry to continue.

  
"Because, he's... he's not _you_." His voice broke on the last word.

  
"Oh, Harry." Louis sounded like he was crying too.

  
"God, I'm  _sorry_ Louis."

  
" _No_ ," Louis' voice was thick with tears. "No, don't apologize, Harry."

  
"I just," He fell back on his bed, his mind a confused mess. "I _miss_ you."

  
"I miss you too, Haz."

  
Harry took a deep breath, and Louis did the same. They both knew what was coming. The same thing that had ultimately ruined them in the first place.

  
"Please come home, Lou."

 

\--

 

When Harry was twenty three and Louis was twenty five, Harry's dreams came true and Louis' dreams were crushed. At the same time Harry's band was taking off, going on tour, Louis lost his job due to the economy and was sent packing, going back home. They missed each other by _two days._

  
By the time Louis was back home, Harry was already on his way to America. Which was irony at is best. Harry called Louis' phone and got no answer. Louis went to Harry's flat, and got no answer. Zayn was the one that broke the news to Louis, telling him that Harry had just taken off days before, and wasn't set to be back until late July.

  
Louis got a new job, back in Doncaster at the school. It was shit pay, shit hours and shit co-workers, but he wasn't giving up. He liked to think losing his job was sign. It was time to come home, to finish what he had started all those years ago. To finally be with Harry. And if he had to wait - fuck, Harry had waited for him long enough. It was time.  
Harry, on the other hand, was singing his heart out every night in a different city. Niall had called him in early March, telling him that Louis was home. For good. He just had to stay with this, for a few more months. He had waited long enough - Louis could wait a few months for him.

They still didn't talk, but they both knew. Louis had heard his songs on the radio, singing about love, where it went wrong, waiting and pining. Being in love for years without it being returned, then finding it had been returned only to be ripped away such short time after. Yeah, they both knew.

  
As fate had it though, it was another year before Harry got home. His band had blown up in the states - his face everywhere, his lyrics being sung back to him by thousands of fans every night.

But as soon as he had got it - finishing a record, gaining a record label, and all the fame and fortune he had ever wanted - he lost it. One of his band mates was went to rehab, the label dropped them, the record was never released - and Harry went home. It was both a blessing and a curse.

 

\--

  
When Harry was twenty four and Louis was twenty six, they found each other again. Fate was finally on their side. For good this time.

Zayn and Perrie were getting married, and it was perfect timing really. The day Harry arrived home was the wedding. Everybody was already there when Harry arrived, all in their best tuxes and dresses. He snuck in, late, and sat in the back, smiling and shedding a few tears throughout the ceremony, watching as they exchanged their vows.

  
It wasn't until the reception that anyone noticed him, and he nearly cried when it was Louis. He looked incredible, his hair a little longer than Harry remembered, his dress shirt unbuttoned to reveal a tattoo he hadn't had before, his sleeves rolled up to reveal more tattoos he hadn't seem before and a shy smile on his face - his blue eyes bright and wide.

  
"Harry Styles." He grinned, walking slowly towards the younger boy.

  
Harry smiled. "Louis Tomlinson."

  
"We meet again." Louis bit his lip, looking up at Harry.

  
He grinned. "So it seems."

  
Somebody bumped into Louis from behind, mumbling a quick " _Sorry_ " before running off, sending Louis into Harry's arms.

  
Harry chuckled, looking down at the boy as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

  
" _Oops_." Louis giggled.

  
Harry's lips turned into a small smile. "Hi."

  
Louis cocked his head to the side, looking into Harry's green eyes. "I missed you."

  
Harry nodded, letting Louis wrap his arms around his neck. "I missed you too."

  
"Can I, uh," Louis paused, as if second guessing himself.

  
Harry bit his lip. " _Please_."

  
Louis grinned, standing on his tip toes to press his lips to Harry's.

 

"Look who's finally back together!" Niall hollered from across the room.

  
Both boys chuckled and flipped him off without breaking the kiss. It felt like coming home, like the greatest feeling in the world. And they both knew why. They were the only ones for each other. And they always had been. Ever since they were kids. From best friends, to lovers. And in the end, soul mates just make it work. Somehow. Throughout all the bullshit. They always find their way back to each other, and maybe, just maybe, in the end, all the bullshit is worth it. Fate is worth it.

 

 

* * *

 

[Tumblr](http://hewantstomarryharry.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BrookeValerio) if y'all wanna say hi or throw rotten veggies.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated, even if it is to tell it me sucks and to never write again.


End file.
